Mi mejor cumpleños
by Ukiyoe1
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Gaara, por fin accede a salir de su oficina, pero ella está en una misión ¿podrá llegar a tiempo para darle su regalo?- horrible resumen, pero denle una oportunidad, les gustará- GaaMatsu -


Era el día que él más odiaba de todos, a pesar de que sus hermanos le habían insistido diciéndole que aquella fecha era muy especial, pues fue el día en que él nació, pero no, él lo veía todo muy diferente. Veía esa fecha con asco, pero asco hacia él mismo, pues ese mismo día nació él, arrevatándole la vida a su madre, y a su vez creando un mostruo que tiempo después de convertiría en un asesino de sangre fría.

Era ya entrada la tarde, y se había empeñado en que no saldría de su oficina, y terminaría todo su trabajo, a pesar de que su asistente estaba en una misión y tardaría mucho más en terminar de firmar y ordenar todos y cada uno de los papeles que ahora ocupaban su mesa. No tenía pensado salir en lo que quedaba de día, no hasta que oficialmente ya no fuera su cumpleaños. En parte se sentía triste aunque nadie lo llegara a notar, abeces se sentía así, pero ahora que se daba cuenta había algo que lograba animarle algunos días en los que se ponía "melancólico", pero que justo ese día no estaba con él.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que terminaba el trabajo, hasta que unos nudillos sonaron en su puerta, seguidos de un grito.

—¡Buenos dias hermanito!—como no Kankuro—¡No pongas esa cara! Solo quería decirte que vinieras a casa ya, y sí, ya se que tienes trabajo y todo eso, pero no es escusa para no celebrar tu cumpleaños, es un día muy importante para toda la aldea, aunque no lo creas hay mucha gente que te aprecia, y te quiere como kazekage—el pelirojo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—Venga por favor Gaara, solo una vez—dijo esta vez con un tono más agradable, como de súplica.

El kage terminó suspirando, ante la incansable insistencia de su hermano, ¿estaría mal si le hacía caso?¿Él merecía o podía celebrar un día así? Según sus hermano sí, entonces... ¿Estaría bien ceder a su propuesta e ir a "celebrar", aunque realmente no le gustara?Ahora que lo pensaba y miraba la mesa, no apetecía mucho el echo de quedarse trabajando con tantos papeles... ¿Tal vez...?

—Está bien... solo esta vez—el castaño se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad. Que él recordara, era la primera vez que él cedía, y eso lo hacía muy feliz, pues eso significaba que en parte su hermano se estaba volviendo menos frío.

—¡Entonces vamos!¡Y tranquilo, tus papeles no se van a mover en toda la noche!—dijo cogiéndolo del brazo y dirijiéndolo a la salida.

—Hmp

.-+*'*+-.-+*'*+-.-+*'*+-.-+*'*+-.-+*'*+-.-+*'*+-.-+*'*+-.

Se suponía que era un pequeña celebración, comer tarta... tal vez abrir algún regalo...¡pero no hacía falta decorar la casa e invitar a media Suna!

Ahí se encontraba él, en la casa que compartía con sus hermanos, a las 11:30 de la noche, con sus hermanos y mucha gente que no conocía felicitandolo, algunos dandole algún regalo, pero él sentía que le faltaba algo, ese algo que daba sentido a muchos de sus días, esa pequeña luz que lo iluminaba en las frías noches cuando obserbava la luna... pero ella estaba de misión, y no iva a volver hasta probablemente mañana.

Después de mucho rato de felicitaciones, regalos y música, la gente se estaba yendo de su casa, y él se encontraba solo en su salón mientras que la última persona salía. Seguía sin sentirse bien, pues aparte tampoco encontraba todavía el sentido de celebrar ese día, cuando derrepente una siueta entró corriendo a su casa. La observo con mayor detenimiento y la vio... Ella... a las 11:57, casi justo.

—G-gomen Gaara-sensei... es un poco tarde pero... querría darle mi regalo...—dijo ella notablemente agotada, y jadeando, mientras que él la miraba sorprendido, pues se notaba que nada más terminó la misión vino a verlo, por las ramitas, moratones, y rasguños en su ropa y pelo.

Ella cayó sentada en el suelo por el cansancio a la par que él se acercaba a ella y recibía una caja enbuelta en papel de regalo un tanto infantil. La abrió rapidamente, encontrándose con una foto enmarcada donde aparecían ellos dos el día en que Gaara se convirtió en kazekage como recordatorio de que siempre sería su única alumna. Él sintió un extraño cosquilleo al ver que ella le recordaba el momento en el que le dijo esas palabras que nunca olvidaría "usted siempre será mi sensei, aunque algún día me asignen otro nunca será tan importante para mi como usted". También se encontró dentro una pequeña pulsera de hilos de color rojo y arena con dos medallitas del logo de Suna y el kanji "amor" colgados.

En seguida se puso la pulsera y le extendió la mano a Matsuri para levantarla. Ella cogió su mano y él tiró , haciendo que quedaran demasiado cerca, provocando que un sonrojo golpeara el rostro de la castaña. Él la condujo todavía de la mano hasta el balcón.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó mirando el firmamento de estrellas.

—¿Eh?¿A qué se refiere Gaara-sensei?—la suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros, transportando pequeños granos de arena.

—¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo para darme mi regalo?¿Por qué tanto esmero en dármelo justo el mismo día?¿Qué importa si me lo entregas unos minutos tarde?¿O incluso varios días después?—después de decir aquello la chica se quedó pensativa por un rato mientras ambos observaban la luna.

—Bueno... Si fuera otra día ya no tendía sentido... Este es su día, no mañana ni cualquier otro, y... Quería darle algo más sensei, antes de que sea mañana—él pelirrojo mas o menos entendió su anterior explicación, y asintió dandole a entender que le podía dar el regalo—por favor... Cierre los ojos—(11:59)él un tanto extrañado accedió, ante la petición de la castaña—Feliz cumpleaños G-Gaara-sensei—sonó casi como un susurro, y acto seguido él sintió una suave presión, más concretamente en sus labios(12:00).

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, y acto seguido una calidez lo inundaba, probocada al sentir los los labios de la castaña en los suyos. Permareció quieto con los ojos cerrados, no correspondió ni rechazó el beso, lo cual desconcertó a la chica. Se separó muy avergonzada.

—¿Y eso?—exigió saber el kage, mirando directamente con su penetrante mirada a la castaña.

—Y-y-yo... Lo-lo siento—agachó la cabeza muy avergonzada y arrepentida por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Lo sientes?—ella sentía querer morirse en ese momento, que la tragara la tierra.

—S-sí... Y-yo...

—Hazlo otra vez—lo que consiguió tras ese comentario fue que a ella le golpeara una corriente eléctrica, y a su vez un fuerte sonrojo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó lentamente a él, a su rostro y unió de nuevo sus labios en un beso con dulzura y sobre todo lleno de sentimientos, que esta vez él sí correspondió, poniendo también una mano en la mejilla de ella. Sintió que para eso sí que merecía la pena vivir, y no para lo que estuvo viviendo años atrás, en ese momento se sentía en las nubes. Pero como todo en esta vida sus pulmones reclamaron oxigeno y terminó ese maravilloso momento.

—Otra vez más—reclamó el ex-jinchuriki del Shukaku. Ella volvió a acercarse a él juntando por tercera vez sus bocas con dulzura.

Él al fin entendió el verdadero significado de la vida, no por algo decían que el amor es el sentimiento que mueve el mundo. Sin duda, ese sería el mejor cumpleaños que tendría jamás, mientras que ella siguiera a su lado, no importaba lo mucho que hubiera que hacer, siempre y cuando pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos.

—G-Gaara-sensei... Te amo— dijo ella una ve que se separaron, pero esta vez tuteandolo. Él sintió una ola de calor recorrerlo.

—Yo también... te amo... Pero...—a ella le entró miedo de que el se arrepintiera y se alejara de ella—H-hazlo otra vez...—dijo un poco sonrojado por su petición, ella sonrió dulcemente y le hizo caso reduciendo de nuevo el espacio entre sus rostros en un beso.

Definitivamente ese sería su mejor cumpleaños, por fin entendía ese sentimiendo de necesidad que ella le probocaba.

Un gritito de emoción se escuchó, haciendo que los dos se separaran rapidamente y sonrojados.

—¡Kankuro!¡Ven!¡Nuestro hermanito por fin se ha confesado!—gritó Temari a todo pulmón.

Puede que después de todo... Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-

**Bueno hola a todos ^-^, aquí os dejo un fic de GaaMatsu, creo que todos a los que les guste esta pareja (o al menos Gaara) sabrán lo que hoy 19 de enero significa :3 ¡ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS! :D Espero que os guste esta historia, realmente tenía ganas de escribir alguna para este día, la verdad la tenía escrita desde hace más de un mes xD y tengo en mente hasta hacerle un epílogo que puede que suba en un tiempo :3 espero que dejéis reviews si os a gustado, y sino también, cualquier critica (contructiva) se acepta, pero no os paseis pls, no llevo mucho escribiendo como para ser una experta xD y este además es mi primer fic en esta página :3 espero que os guste, ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
